


Midnight

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, coldplay foult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The night was a trusted friend to Chris. Hid in its dark shadows every little secret, every star in the sky could make him feel immensely small. It was as if there was not anything: books, movies, glee, it was all forgotten. Beneath a starry sky, Chris could just be Chris [....] But then, in that starry sky he had added a star brighter than the others: Darren. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Midnight" by Coldplay and I are literally made a mental journey above .. why I base my OS always on songs? because when I write I always listen to music! Do you do it too? tell me I'm not alone!

###  _In the darkness_  
 _Before the dawn_  
 _In the swelling_  
 _Of this storm_  
 _Running round and with apologies_  
 _And hope is gone_  
 _Leave a light, a light on_  
  
 _Millions are_  
 _Lost from home_  
 _In the swelling_  
 _Swelling on_  
 _Running round and with a thunder_  
 _To bleed from thorns_  
 _Leave a light, a light on_  
 _Leave a light, a light on_

 

 

 

__

The night was a trusted friend to Chris. He hid in its dark shadows every little secret, every star in the sky could make him feel immensely small. It was as if there was not anything: books, movies, glee, it was all forgotten. Under a starry sky, Chris could just be Chris.

 

It was like that since he was a baby boy. He could remained engrossed hours watching the sky, dreaming a world of planets and galaxies, hoping that one day things would change for him.

 

 

That day had arrived now, but the night sky was always a trusted friend for him.

 

It was like an old friend you haven't seen for a long time that you never stop to love.

 

At night his characters took life .

 

Witches, fairies, ogres and elves.

 

It seemed that the stars contain their magic and that Chris was the only one to know how to decipher that magic .

 

Millions of light years separating him from those stars. Distant galaxies that he would never have had the chance to visit.

 

 

But then, in that starry sky, he had added a star brighter than the others: Darren.

 

 

It was amazing how someone so sunny could share this love with him.

 

"The stars seem like a big coat. They make me feel so small, "he always told him.

 

That evening Chris was alone. Sitting next to his bedroom window he could see all the constellations.

 

He had been waiting for hours by now that one of those stars would inspire him a story, when the phone began to ring.

 

 

"Hello?" Chris said, his voice slurred.

 

"Hey love. What are you doing? "Darren asked in a loud voice.

 

"It's 2am. What do you think I'm doing? "

 

"Sleeping? No, for sure you are writing! "Said Darren.

 

"Bingo!" Said Chris, and Brian landed with little grace on his legs.

 

"Are you free then? I wanted to take you to a place! "

 

"At two in the morning," asked Chris "and you can't wait until tomorrow morning?"

 

"But tomorrow morning there will be no stars!" Said Darren.

 

"Ok, but remember that tomorrow we shoot!"

 

"Always the same" Darren said, "I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

 

 

Their journey was not very long, with Chris who asked clues to Darren while Darren replied only that would take him to a special place.

 

 

"Okay, now tell me what are we doing here?" Chris asked, out of the car.

 

They had just parked in the middle of nowhere, the word "Hollywood" behind them.

 

 

"Relax, Chris," Darren said, lying down on the hood of the car "come here and look up!"

 

 

That was certainly the most beautiful starry sky that Chris had ever seen in his life.

 

 

They stayed lying down for a long time in each other's arms, pointing occasionally some constellation.

 

"Thank you," Chris said, looking into his eyes.

 

"We are both so stressed lately that I thought we deserved a break," said Darren.

 

"How did you find this place?"

 

"A few months ago, almost by accident. I was bored and wanted to stay a little 'alone, so I wondered what was next to the word "Hollywood" "

 

Typical of Darren, disappear into thin air to go to literally burrow in the first place that came to his mind. But it was also why Chris loved him.

 

"Look love, a shooting star," said Darren, excited like a child.

 

"What did you desire?" Chris asked.

 

"Hey, I can't tell you. Otherwise it will not come true, "said Darren," and you? "

 

 

"Hey, It'll not come true if I tell you," replied Chris.

 

In fact, Chris hadn't wanted anything. He already had everything that life could offer.

 

 

He didn't need anything, because even the brightest star in the firmament was lying right next to him.

 

 


End file.
